Evergreen
by Juno-Airi
Summary: El amor es algo natural que se da en nuestras vidas, podemos enamorarnos cuando menos lo esperamos y de quien menos creamos, pero una vez que lo encontramos, este hace que sea difícil despedirse. ¿Están Kagami y Kuroko preparados para darse el último adiós?


Unos suaves rayos de sol atravesaban la ventana y Kuroko agradecía que su cama estuviera tan cerca de ella para así poder sentir esa calidez en las mañanas sobre su piel. Él nunca había sido muy exigente respecto al clima, pero últimamente disfrutaba mucho de esos delicados rayos de sol que iluminaban su cuarto de forma tan placentera, y un bono a eso era el hermoso jardín que podía admirar desde su ventana; el cual, contaba con unas flores muy hermosas, pero lo que más le gustaba a Tetsuya era el pasto; su color verde eran tan vivo, tan fuerte, y brillaba de forma espléndida bajo el sol.

Durante unos cuantos minutos estuvo absorto contemplando el jardín, hasta que el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose lo sacó de su trance, y al dirigir su mirada a dicho lugar, recibió un saludo y una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Kuroko.

\- Buenos días Kagami-kun.

Ambos ya no eran esos jóvenes llenos de energía, y aunque su esencia no había cambiado, con el pasar de los años y de distintos tipos de situaciones, tanto tristes como felices, maduraron juntos en sus vidas.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo traerte algo – dijo Kagami con ademán de salir del cuarto.

\- No te preocupes, aún no tengo hambre.

\- Entonces – comentó el tigre – te haré compañía.

\- No parece que tenga elección - respondió kuroko, con un tono desinteresado y plano.

\- Sabes que no es muy agradable oír esas palabras aun cuando sé que se trata de una broma – afirmo Kagami con un leve pesar en sus palabras de forma sarcástica, la cual fue descartada rápidamente cuando ambos empezaron a reír. Luego de eso tomo asiento en una silla cerca de Kuroko.

\- El clima está muy agradable, ojala así fuera todo el año – dijo el peliceleste mientras llevaba su mirada hacia la ventana.

\- Es cierto, desearía que siempre estuviese así. El tiempo no debería avanzar… – susurro lo último con un toque de tristeza ante el inevitable futuro que le esperaba…

\- No digas eso, de seguro mañana también hará buen clima – hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y dirigió sus ojos celestes sobre su compañero.

\- Lo dudo, a partir de mañana los días se pondrán nublados – afirmó bajando la cabeza –

\- Eso no lo sabes con certeza; aún así, yo no pararía el tiempo, todo lo malo sucede para dar paso a cosas buenas… aunque no me pondría a volver al punto de partida, y vivir todo de nuevo…

\- Kuroko, si pudieras hacerlo, ¿cambiarías algo? – preguntó al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia el más bajo con un toque de inquietud en su mirar.

\- No deberías preguntar eso Kagami-kun. Si pudiera regresa el tiempo, volvería a hacer todo de la misma manera. No cambiaría nuestros recuerdos por nada en el mundo. – y diciendo esto, se formó una simple, pero bella sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Desde el día en que se conocieron, Kagami creyó que tendría un gran camino para descifrar totalmente a Kuroko, y es que no solo su tono de voz era plano y casi sin emoción la mayor parte del tiempo, sino que su rostro también permanecía inexpresivo muchas veces; lo cual, hacía sentir incomodo a Taiga en algunas ocasiones.

Otro punto importante era ese hábito del más pequeño de aparecer y desaparecer como si fuera un ser espectral, y eso le daba no solo a Kagami, si no al resto del equipo, un susto de muerte, y el pelirrojo se preguntó muchas veces si lo hacía apropósito y se divertía con ello a sus espaldas; mas el tiempo pasó y entre ellos se formó una gran amistad, entrenaban, estudiaban, comían y paseaban juntos; estar uno al lado de otro se volvió algo natural y una necesidad; para cuando estaban cursando el segundo año en Seirin, Kuroko ya se había percatado de sus sentimientos por su nueva luz y aunque sospechaba de que alguna forma él era especial para el tigre, no se armaba de valor para declarársele. En el caso de Kagami, este fue dirigido por así decirlo, por su instinto, y es que después de conocer a la GOM, una alerta sonaba cada vez que Kuroko se iba a encontrar con ellos; al principio no lo notó, cuando el peliceleste se iba a encontrar con uno de los antiguos miembros de Teiko, Kagami saltaba a la invitación como si no quisiera o solo porque tenía tiempo libre, pero después, el pelirrojo programaba salidas cada vez que tenían tiempo y le pedía al más bajo que lo acompañara, muchas veces seguido por un delicioso soborno llamado malteada de vainilla.

Otro punto fue que su contacto físico con Kuroko aumentó, pequeños toques sobre su cabeza, suaves roses de sus brazos cuando caminaban, sus hombros apoyados cuando viajaban juntos en el bus y se quedaban dormidos… Cuando Kagami se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, él ya estaba enamorado de kuroko y no pensaba negarlo, pero tampoco tenía la intención de proclamarlo, y es que tenía miedo, Tetsuya ya una vez había perdido a alguien importante y sabía que el alejamiento con Aomine le había dolido, por eso él no quería causar algún extraño sentimiento en kuroko, no deseaba que estuviera con él por responsabilidad o solo para no cortar lazos; el más bajo se entregaba mucho en lo que él creía y el tigre no quería aprovecharse de eso.

\- Kuroko, ¿sabes?, hoy no… - iba a decir algo que él sabía que no debía, pero no logro terminar la oración pues su querida sombra lo interrumpió.

\- Kagami, ¿te acuerdas cuando empezamos a salir? – preguntó a su tigre mientras daba palmaditas sobre su cama, insinuando que quería que su acompañante se sentara con él.

\- Claro que me acuerdo – estuvo un poco dubitativo en continuar, pero las memorias de aquellos días le hacían mucho bien, y no solo a él – Al principio no sabía qué hacer, por un par de días estuve muy estresado, y el nerviosismo no se fue hasta pasado un tiempo – dijo lo último riendo, cierto fue que la paso un poco mal con su primer amor.

Durante casi todo su segundo año en Seirin, luz y sombra habían tratado de mantener sus sentimientos bajo control, su comportamiento no había sufrido ningún cambio significativo, pero algunos miembros de su equipo llegaron a notar estos minúsculos indicios; esas miradas que trataban de durar no más de lo que debían, esa cercanía física cuyo punto límite parecía ampliarse cuando creían que nadie los veía, el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que veían al contrario; todo eso pasaba desapercibido para la mayoría, excepto para Riko, Kiyoshi y sobre todo Mitobe.

Ninguno de ellos tenía la intención de intervenir, por más que Riko quisiera gritarles y llamarlos idiotas, se abstenía de hacerlo porque aún si no lo parecía, ella no quería meterse en asuntos de otros tan delicados como los amorosos. Kiyoshi por otra parte creyó que era mejor que todo se diera de forma natural, por lo que solo esperaba que se dieran cuenta rápido de su cariño mutuo y dejaran de esconderlo. Y por último tenemos a Mitobe, el cual a veces tenía ganas de decirles algo, darles alguna pista, pero luego dudaba sobre sus acciones y finamente nunca hacía nada.

Esto claro, se daba en Seirin, otra situación era la de GOM. Luego de que todos volvieran a reunirse como amigos, cada miembro del ex equipo de Teiko había notado algo peculiar entre el nº 10 de Seirin y su sombra. Kise, siempre tan expresivo y meloso, había notado esas miradas que le lanzaba Kagami cada vez que abrazaba a Kuroko, y solo por el hecho de ver al tigre molesto, él lo hacía con más ahínco. El modelo sabía los sentimientos que habían entre ellos, pero como parte de su diversión él no quería decir nada. Por otro lado teníamos a Aomine, el cual, por ciertos comentarios de su amiga de la infancia, estaba también al tanto de la situación entre su ex sombra y su nueva luz. El moreno no tenía nada en contra de que ellos se hicieran pareja, pero tampoco tenía ánimos de meterse en el asunto. En el caso de Midorima y Murasakibara, ninguno de ellos tenía interés en lo que sucediera de forma romántica con ese par, sobre todo para el de lentes, ya que desde aquella vez que el gigante dijo que Kagami miraba a Kuroko como si se lo quisiera comer, evitaba a toda costa tener que ver en ese tema. Los únicos que parecían mostrar un interés por aquella relación en desarrollo eran Momoi y Akashi, quienes se estaban hartando un poco con lo densos que parecían ser ambos respecto a la reciprocidad de sus sentimientos.

Y fue gracias a la chica de cabello rosado que ambos terminaran juntos antes de lo esperado, ya que al ver que el tigre no podía ocultar sus celos empezó a molestarlo de la única forma que podía, siendo muy cariñosa con Tetsuya. Kagami no era conocido por tener un carácter paciente, lo cual le facilitó las cosas a Momoi porque con tan solo dos semanas de pegársele al peliceleste como chicle hizo que Taiga estallara y como acto reflejo jalara a Kuroko del agarre contrario y lo abrazara. Cuando sucedió eso el peliceleste se quedó estático, no procesaba el hecho de ser abrazado por su luz, en cuanto a Momoi, no podía estar más alegre ya que ese era un inicio a su relación, y el tigre, bueno, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho empezó a correr alejándose de aquel lugar. Aunque, tal vez inconscientemente, se había llevado a su sombra con él. Después de lo ocurrido Taiga ya no tenía las fuerzas para negar lo que sentía por kuroko, por lo que tartamudeando y con oraciones casi sin sentido declaró sus sentimientos para con el más bajo, y este con un sonrojo en su rostro comparable al de su luz, acepto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, de esas que eran tan extrañas en él.

\- Fue duro esperar por la confesión de Kagami-kun, me alegra que Momoi te fastidiara tanto como para que actuases por instinto – confesó mientras reía suavemente al recordar el rostro rojo de su luz al confesarse.

\- Siempre me fastidiaron por eso, decían que parecía un animal por que mayormente actuaba sin pensar – dijo recordando a todos sus amigos que se burlaban de él por su forma de actuar.

\- Aún hay ocasiones en las que actúas sin pensar - dijo con su voz plana, como solía hablar en sus días en Seirin.

\- Kuroko… - El tigre sabía que el más bajo bromeaba, pero aún con todos esos años encima, no podía cambiar del todo sus reacciones, al fin de cuentas siempre había divertido al más bajo burlarse un poco de su luz.

\- Pero lo peor fue esperar a que me besaras – y recordó todo ese tiempo en que el tigre no pasaba de abrazar y tomarle de las manos.

\- Sabes que tenía miedo a como reaccionarias, no sabía muy bien que hacer – en aquel tiempo Taiga tan fuerte e impulsivo como era, cambiaba completamente cuando se refería a su relación con Tetsuya y no tomaba la iniciativa para besarlo.

\- Lo sé, siempre supe que kagami-kun era muy inocente para esas cosas, incluso cuando te dije que quería dar un paso más en nuestra relación, tu pensaste que me refería a que te presentara formalmente a mis padres – termino diciendo lo último con un pequeña carcajada y es que aquello había sido una anécdota que todos sus amigos utilizaron para burlarse de su tigre.

\- Es solo que lo dijiste de una forma muy rara, si querías que intimáramos, debiste decirlo simplemente – el tigre pensó que casi toda su vida había estado a manos de su pareja y siempre caía en situaciones más embarazosas que las anteriores.

\- ¿Intimáramos?, solo deberías decir sexo, no cambies las palabras por favor – lo mencionó de forma tan natural como se podía a sabiendas de que exaltaría un poco a su luz.

\- No deberías decir eso, ¿qué pasa si alguien entra y nos escucha? – dijo Taiga con un tono un poco preocupado y es que pareciera que no había madurado del todo aún a la edad que tenía.

\- Tienes razón Kagami-kun, ya casi es la hora – respondió con un poco de pesar en sus palabras y es que luego de recordar tantas cosas de sus vidas, sabía que el adiós sería un poco más difícil para ambos.

Luego de que su relación se diera de manera expresa casi terminando su segundo año en Seirin, las cosas parecían que no cambiarían mucho, en los entrenamientos y horas de clases su relación no había tenido muchos cambios. Kuroko seguía molestando a su luz y Taiga seguía retando a Tetsuya en cualquier disputa sin importancia. A los ojos de cualquier extraño dirían que nada había cambiado, pero con el pasar de los meses su relación se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte, ya no era suficiente el tiempo que pasaban juntos en su escuela, querían compartir más tiempo, dormir y amanecer juntos todos los días. Su amor se había intensificado a tal punto que en sus planes a futuro se imaginaban ambos viviendo en una casa, los dos juntos, compartiendo cada día de sus vidas; sin embargo, muchos de los planes que habían hecho quedaron truncos cuando kagami tuvo que volver de manera repentina a . y dejar la vida que conocía en Japón junto a Kuroko.

Taiga había recibido algunas propuestas de buenas universidades para que se les uniera, él pensaba estudiar, luego quería seguir jugando de manera profesional si podía, o buscaría un empleo que le permitiera vivir de forma adecuada con el peliceleste. Pero con su retorno a América dejó muchos planes sin cumplir y también a la persona que más quería, claro que Tetsuya no se dejó intimidar por esto y le prometió a su luz que esperaría su retorno, pues su tigre había prometido regresar y él confiaba plenamente en su pareja.

Kagami realizó sus estudios universitarios en una buena universidad de América que contaba con un equipo de baloncesto, no fue raro que sobresaliera y recibiera ofertas para volverse un jugador profesional. Cuando el tiempo llegó y tanto el pelirrojo como Kuroko habían terminado ambos sus estudios universitarios, Taiga no regresó con Tetsuya, e inició su carrera de manera profesional en el baloncesto.

Para esto Kuroko había empezado a trabajar en un jardín de niños, aún vivía con sus padres y mantenía contacto con todos sus amigos de Teiko, Seirin y también de algunos que había hecho en la universidad; todo hubiera sido perfecto si su tigre se encontrara a su lado.

Poco más de medio año había pasado desde que Kagami se había vuelto profesional y su nombre ya era conocido por muchos; incluso en Japón sus amigos escuchaban de él y por supuesto Kuroko veía cada partido que podía. Su comunicación era principalmente a través de llamadas y conversaciones por Skype que realizaban frecuentemente, pero no aplacaban los deseos de abrazarse y sentirse cerca el uno del otro.

Un día cualquiera el peliceleste, luego de terminar su jornada de trabajo, regresaba a su casa cuando lo vió, ahí, parado frente a la puerta de su casa se encontraba su luz, al que tanto añoraba tener de vuelta a su lado. Sin pleno aviso Kagami había regresado para sorprender a Kuroko, y su sombra no sabía que decir cuando Taiga le propuso matrimonio y que se fuera a vivir con él a Estados Unidos. Para Tetsuya todo esta era muy repentino, y aunque era cierto que tenía una vida en Japón, no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar la propuesta de su futuro esposo.

Tanto la familia de Kagami como la de kuroko sabían de su relación desde sus tiempos en Seirin, y aunque al principio estuvieron un poco sorprendidos, ambas familias habían aceptado que salieran juntos ya que se mostraban muy serios al respecto, y el pasar de los años solo demostró que su amor realmente era fuerte. Por esta razón, no sorprendió a nadie el hecho de que el peliceleste siguiera a su tigre hasta Estados Unidos para iniciar una vida juntos, donde sabía que tendría algunos problemas para acostumbrarse, pero no parecía importarle mientras permaneciera al lado del pelirrojo.

Luego de que iniciaran sus vidas juntos, habían pasado algunas situaciones difíciles, pero las lograron superar siempre juntos, y luego con el pasar de unos años su boda se llevó a cabo en América donde los acompañaron sus respectivas familias y amigos, teniendo luego una celebración en Japón con todos sus amigos y conocidos.

La vida de ambos había sido feliz y cuando estuvieron ya en una edad donde no tenían que trabajar ni tenían grandes preocupaciones, pensaron que lo mejor sería regresar definitivamente a Japón y disfrutar del resto de sus vidas cerca a las personas importantes para ellos. Igual que para todos, el pasar del tiempo convirtió esos hermosos mechones rojos, negros y celestes, en bellos hilos plateados, y sus rostros mostraban esas líneas que demostraban su madurez adquirida.

El tiempo no se detenía, y para Kuroko, este le tenía reservada una sorpresa no muy grata. Tetsuya nunca había tenido mucha resistencia física, pero por lo general no era alguien débil ni enfermizo; sin embargo, la edad hizo estragos en su cuerpo y su situación solo fue empeorando con el paso de los años. Kagami siempre trato de hacer lo más fácil que pudo la vida de su esposo y cuando su pareja ya no podía seguir con un estilo de vida "normal", lo llevó a un hospital para que su cuerpo no se resintiera más de lo que ya estaba.

Estos últimos meses que Tetsuya había pasado en el hospital no eran placenteros para el peliceleste, la idea de estar al lado de Taiga el mayor tiempo posible era muy tentadora, pero no si esto significaba que su amor estuviera yendo todos los días a visitarlo y verlo en ese estado en el que se mantenía con vida gracias a muchos cuidados y maquinas que regulaban las funciones de su cuerpo.

\- Kuroko, sabes que no tiene que ser hoy día, nosotros podemos…- La voz de Kagami era teñida por un rastro de desesperación en él a la vez que se aferraba a su pareja como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer, y su esposo no quería seguir alargando lo inevitable.

\- Kagami, siento no poder seguir contigo un poco más, no me gusta verte triste… - corresponde el abrazo y al responder su voz quiere flaquear, pero no puede hacerlo, no quiere entristecer aún más a su pareja.

\- No deberías consolarme, en todo caso, yo debería apoyarte – dice el tigre con aflicción en su voz. Su esposo siempre era así, siempre trataba de consolarlo aun cuando el que sufría era el otro.

\- Lo hago porque tú eres lo más preciado en mi vida. Siempre te elegiría, lo haría una y otra vez Taiga – palabras dichas suavemente, solo para ellos dos.

\- No digas eso, no lo digas… – sabe que esto es una despedida, pero no quiere escucharlo, solo quiere seguir al lado de su esposo.

\- Este es el adiós Kagami, nuestro último adiós – a él también le dolía despedirse, saber que ya no lo volvería a ver.

\- Espérame, sin ninguna duda te seguiré, siempre estaré contigo – esa convicción en su voz no tenía ningún fundamento, pero sin ninguna duda él encontraría a su pareja, siempre lo haría.

\- Siempre te esperaré, te lo prometo Kagami-kun – y al decir esto sonrió, ya no eran jóvenes, ciertamente habían pasado de llamarse por sus apellidos a llamarse por sus nombres, pero para Kuroko, Kagami-kun siempre será Kagami-kun, aunque nade más entendiese eso. Y así, con una sonrisa en sus labios, de despidió de su amado una última vez, hasta su próximo encuentro…

Ya había pasado una semana desde el funeral de Tetsuya, la mayoría de sus amigos que seguían en contacto asistieron al funeral para despedir a su amigo y darle el pésame a Taiga. Para sorpresa de muchos, Kagami no lloró ni se desesperó, estuvo tranquilo, con una mirada triste pero calmado. Unos cuantos quisieron quedarse y ver si le ocurría algo malo al tigre, Aomine, Kise, Riko y Kiyoshi pensaron que quedarse un tiempo de visita con él tal vez le levantaría el ánimo, pero amablemente se negó y les aseguró que todo estaba bien.

Kuroko dijo que le esperaría, y él creía ciegamente en su pareja.

Desde la muerte de kuroko ya había pasado un mes, Taiga no estaba tan animado como siempre, pero seguía con su vida. Tenía una vecina que siempre iba a visitarlo todos los días para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y luego se iba a estudiar. Ella era una joven estudiante universitaria y desde muy niña había conocido a aquella pareja tan singular, con el paso del tiempo les tomó mucho cariño y se puso muy triste cuando Tetsuya murió. Por esa razón, sin falta iba todos los días a ver como se encontraba el tigre y verificaba que desayunara bien.

Como todos los días, esa mañana se levantó temprano, y al terminar de alistarse se fue deprisa a la casa de Taiga; tocó la puerta y al ver que no tenía respuesta entró anunciándose desde la entrada. Vio que la cocina estaba limpia y no parecía que alguien estuviera despierto, por lo que se dirigió al cuarto del mayor y tocó la puerta. De nuevo no hubo respuesta y entró al cuarto, vió claramente que su vecino estaba echado sobre su cama pero no había respondido. Con un poco de temor se acercó trató de mecerlo ligeramente y llamarlo para que despertara, pero no hubo respuesta y al sentir la piel del contrario notó que estaba muy fría. Con un palpitar terrible en el corazón y lágrimas que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas verificó si aún tenía pulso y solo confirmó lo terrible al no sentir nada de su fría muñeca.

Kagami-san… - fue lo único que atinó a decir la chica al saber el estado de su vecino, iba a empezar a llamar a su familia cuando noto algo en la mano del tigre. Con mucho cuidado lo cogió y se dio cuenta de que era una foto, una foto de su esposo… de Kuroko, donde ponía en la parte de abajo : "Siempre juntos"…

Fin.


End file.
